


Get it Off

by TheLovelyPatronus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 14:51:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16451978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLovelyPatronus/pseuds/TheLovelyPatronus





	Get it Off

Draco Malfoy sat alone in his dorm room, while the rest of his classmates were eating in the great Hall. It was the first day of his sixth year and already he felt as though he wanted to die. He’d never wished so hard that he was someone else. Anyone else besides a cursed Malfoy.

Two weeks prior he had been summoned by the dark Lord, who was currently taking up residence at Malfoy Manor. Lucius had half dragged Draco into the drawing room where stood the monstrosities throne. Voldemort had called him over and ordered him to kneel before him. 

“Draco, my child. I have most wonderful news for you. I have decided that you are to be invited into the inner circle. You have earned your mark.” his high pitched voice had made Draco’s stomach roll.

He did not want the mark, he did not want to be a death eater. Unfortunately, no one ever said no to the Dark Lord, and so Draco found himself kneeling, trying to stifle his sobs against the fire trying to burn him alive, all beginning at his left arm.

It was a long and frightful two weeks he spent waiting for the day he could leave for Hogwarts. It didn’t matter that he was supposed to kill the only wizard he’d ever respected, or that he was due to let the cruelest of the death eaters into a school full of innocent children. Draco had made up his mind the night before the express boarded. He would approach Dumbledore. He would beg for forgiveness, but he would not, however, beg for salvation. He did not deserve it.

And so he found himself, two weeks later, sobbing in his bed alone. Staring at the disgusting mark on his left forearm, wondering how he could get it off. He had tried glamour charms, deletion charms, and anything else he could remember. Nothing worked. 

Finally he had snapped and started to claw at his skin. He spent a half hour scratching, trying as hard as he could to lift the ink from his body. Finally grabbing a blade from his desk, he had hacked and mutilated his arm until the there was nothing left but bloody hanging flesh.

His bed covers, the clothes he was wearing, his fingers, and the blade were all soaked in his supposedly pure blood. 

“ _ Funny” _ , he thought. He felt anything but pure. Dirty, soiled, tainted. Yes those fit well for how he felt at the moment. He despised his family, the Dark Lord, but most of all, he despised himself. He was no better than a sheep following a shepherd who would just as soon slaughter and eat him as love him.

Nothing could be done for it. The mark was still there. The black skull etched into sinew and muscle. He realized then that he would forever be branded by his inability to stand up for what he believed in. Maybe he deserved what was coming. Maybe, he deserved to be branded for his stupidity.

Dumbledore had called him into his office where Draco spilled everything he knew and then begged to be given a way out. He just wanted to be free. Dumbledore, seeing a young Severus in front of him instead of the aristocratic blonde sighed and agreed. Draco was to be moved to his aunt Andromeda’s house once the school let out for holidays. Dumbledore promised Draco that he’d never have to go back to the manor as long as he was alive. Draco had cried in relief, falling to the floor to thank the old man for having any faith in him at all.


End file.
